Pocky Boy
by xandeer
Summary: [Chap 3 Update !] Sehun si Pocky Boy dan Luhan si ketua gank yang manly -Summary gagal-/HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR
1. Foreword

**Tittle : Pocky Boy**

**Cast : HunHan and other**

**Author : Xandeer**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I own this story, I own this plot, sisanya pinjem/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**Sehun (Oh Sehun)**

Pemuda berwajah datar yang tak banyak bicara, anti sosial dan bisa dibilang misterius. Sangat menyukai pocky bahkan memakan pockynya setiap saat seperti kecanduan, karena itu anak – anak di sekolah memberinya julukan Pocky boy. Memiliki 1 sahabat **–satu – satunya sahabat-** yaitu Jongin. Paling tidak suka jika Jongin mulai mengungkit – ngungkit masa lalunya, hal lain yang ia tidak sukai adalah Luhan.

**Jongin (Kim Jongin)**

Pemuda yang satu – satunya dianggap sahabat oleh Sehun dan satu – satunya pula yang mengetahui seluk beluk dan masa lalu Sehun. Pemuda yang bersahabat, aggressive, emosian dan banyak bicara, kadang ia berlaku sembrono dan Sehun yang akan kena imbasnya. Paling tidak suka jika sahabatnya dijelek – jelekan oleh Luhan.

**Luhan (Xi Luhan)**

Pria MANLY, Ketua EXO Gank yang terkenal dan ditakuti di sekolah. Paling tidak suka disebut manis, cantik atau kecewe – cewean karna ia MANLY. Pemuda kaya yang memiliki sekolah yang ia tempati sekarang, sehingga guru tak berani melawannya. Baju urak – urakan, rambut berwarna dan hal - hal ala badboy adalah stylenya. Tidak menyukai Sehun yang dianggap tak hormat padanya. Memiliki 9 anak buah terpercaya yaitu ; Wu Yifan (Kris), Huang Zi Tao, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Kim Jongdae (Chen), Kim Minseok (Xiumin), Zhang Yi Zing (Lay) dan Kim Joonmyeon (Suho).

**…**

Seorang pemuda tampak berjalan sendirian sambil memakan sebuah pocky, kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam kantong. Rambutnya yang funky dan parasnya yang flat tetapi tampan membuat beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya memuji ketampanannya.

Pemuda itu bernama Oh Sehun, siswa angkatan baru di SOPA (School Of Performing Art) Seoul. Hari pertamanya di sekolah, ia sudah memiliki banyak fans –Kata Jongin, tapi ia tak peduli. Kalau boleh ia memilih, ia lebih suka tidak terlihat menonjol dan menjalani kegiatan sekolah seperti siswa biasa. Lebih banyak yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya itu lebih baik (menurutnya) tapi nyatanya semua tidak sesuai harapan.

Biasanya ia akan terlihat menempel berdua dengan Jongin sahabatnya, tapi Jongin sedang ada urusan dengan Jung sungsanim, toh ia tak peduli juga. Ada atau tidak adanya Jongin, ia akan selalu ke kantin pada saat istirahat pertama, duduk di salah satu bangku, memakan pockynya selagi Jongin sibuk menghabiskan uang jajannya yang bisa dibilang banyak untuk anak seusia mereka. Maklum, SOPA itu disebut – sebut sekolah anak – anak orang kaya. Jika tidak kaya atau berprestasi mereka tak akan bisa masuk kesini.

Sehun memasuki kantin yang sudah ramai dengan para siswa mulai dari tingkat atas sampai yang terbawah itu. Mata elangnya melihat kesana kesini berharap ada tempat untuk ia dan temannya Jongin tapi semua bangku tampak penuh. Matanya terus melihat sekeliling ruangan sampai ia menangkap tempat duduk yang masih kosong di paling pojok kantin.

Ia mengernyit bingung, pasalnya murid – murid lain tampak menjauhi tempat tersebut, terlihat dari anak – anak yang berdesakan di sana sini walau tempat itu masih kosong dan cukup untuk tempat duduk beberapa orang lagi.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia mendekati tempat duduk itu dan duduk disana lalu memakan pockynya. Baru saja ia mendaratkan bokongnya di situ, siswa lain langsung menatap horror padanya. Beberapa bahkan sudah memberi isyarat padanya untuk pergi darisitu tapi sekali lagi Sehun tidak peduli. Sehun tidak takut dengan hantu kalau itu yang mereka coba beritahu.

Sehun masih saja asyik memakan pocky –atau mungkin karna ia tidak peduli terhadap sekitar- sampai tidak tau bahwa kantin yang tadinya ramai sudah berubah sepi ketika segerombolan siswa dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang tidak rapih memasuki area kantin. Aura ceria para siswa berubah menjadi menyeramkan dan mencengkam.

Pemimpin dari gerombolan itu segera menangkap sosok Sehun yang duduk di pojok ruangan. Ia menyeringai mengerikan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bergidik ketakutan. Para siswa langsung mengetahui maksud seringai dari sang pemimpin gank, mereka hanya bisa berdoa berharap anak baru itu baik – baik saja.

Ketua gank tersebut mulai berjalan angkuh melewati meja – meja penuh siswa yang menatapnya takut - takut. Langkahnya seakan membawa pesan kematian bahwa bagi siapa saja yang berani melawannya. Ia berhenti tepat di samping meja tempat Sehun duduk dan anak itu masih setia dengan batangan pockynya, masih tidak menyadari bahwa siswa yang berdiri di dekatnya itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

**BRAK !**

Luhan, ketua gank tersebut memukul keras meja Sehun membuat para siswa –minus Sehun- kaget dan ketakutan. Suara gebrakan itu jelas membuat Sehun terganggu, ia menghentikan acara memakan pockynya, menolehkan kepalanya pada pria sok jago yang tengah menatapnya sengit. Ia menaikan satu alisnya pada pria tersebut, meminta penjelasan membuat Luhan mendecih kesal. Ingin sekali ia menonjok pria didepannya tersebut sebelum ia sadar ia tak pernah melihat Sehun sebelumnya yang artinya ia anak baru.

"Ini tempatku. Jadi pergi kau !" Ucap Luhan sinis pada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya datar, sama sekali tidak ada raut ketakutan membuat Luhan merasa diremehkan.

Sehun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dengan mulutnya yang masih mengemut pocky, ia pergi melewati Luhan dan kawanannya. Tentu saja bukan karna ia takut pada Luhan dan komplotannya, ia hanya seorang pemuda yang tidak ingin mencari masalah itu saja.

Bahunya yang tegap tak sengaja menyenggol bahu Luhan dan beberapa komplotannya karna mereka menutupi jalan keluar dan satu – satunya alasan Sehun tidak meminta maaf adalah karna ia rasa itu bukan masalah besar, terlebih mereka yang menutupi jalan.

Berbeda lagi dari sudut pandang Luhan. Melihat Sehun pergi dengan santainya dan menyenggol bahunya serta tidak meminta maaf membuat Luhan lagi – lagi merasa teremehkan, ia merasa tidak dihormati oleh hoobaenya tersebut dan ia mendengus kesal.

"Cih, Ia baru saja melewatimu bahkan menyenggolmu tanpa meminta maaf, Lu. Bukankah ia pantas mendapat 'pelajaran'" Baekhyun, salah satu anggota EXO angkat bicara. Para siswa bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. 'Pelajaran' apapun yang dimaksud para komplotan itu bukan sesuatu yang terdengar baik – baik saja, yang dalam arti lain Sehun baru saja mendapat masalah.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang telah menjauh dengan kesal, ia menarik salah satu kerah siswa yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa dia huh ?" Ucapnya datar tapi terkesan dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Di..Di..Dia…Oh..Oh..Sehun…" Jawab siswa itu dengan suara bergetar. Luhan segera melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah siswa itu sambil mendorongnya membuat sang siswa terjatuh dengan agak keras.

"Oh Sehun ya…" Luhan menyeringai lagi, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus mendapat 'pelajaran' anak baru" Lanjutnya.

**TBC**

**Ini bisa dibilang cuma forewordnya. Kalau banyak yang tertarik, bakal saya lanjutin.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review ?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Pocky Boy**

**Cast : HunHan and other**

**Author : Xandeer**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I own this story, I own this plot, sisanya pinjem/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**Sebelumnya...**

"Di..Di..Dia…Oh..Oh..Sehun…" Jawab siswa itu dengan suara bergetar. Luhan segera melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah siswa itu sambil mendorongnya membuat sang siswa terjatuh dengan agak keras.

"Oh Sehun ya…" Luhan menyeringai lagi, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus mendapat 'pelajaran' anak baru" Lanjutnya.

**-POCKY BOY ****1****-**

Sehun sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah sembari mengemut pockynya, moodnya rusak sudah karna pertemuannya dengan pria sok jago yang merusak acara makannya tadi.

Tiba- tiba bahunya terasa berat, sebuah lengan tengah merangkul bahunya dan ia sudah tahu itu Jongin sejak lengan yang melingkar di bahunya itu begitu kontras dengan kulit miliknya.

"Kenapa kau disini ? Tidak ke kantin ?" Tanya Jongin yang tidak biasanya melihat Sehun menghabiskan istirahat pertamanya di lorong sekolah.

"Tidak"

"Wae ? Aku lapar"

"Penuh"

"Jinjja ? Aishh...Kau sudah kesana ?"

"Ya"

Jongin mengernyit bingung dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan aneh dan menyenggol nyenggol lengannya sengaja membuat Sehun risih.

"Hey, kau tidak mencari masalah di kantin saat aku pergi tadi, bukan ?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Ya"

"Jinjja ?"

"Aish..Jinjja Jongin. Aku tidak mencari masalah. Kau ini cerewet sekali" Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal, memasukan pocky baru ke dalam mulutnya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang terkekeh karna berhasil membuat sahabatnya itu mengatakan lebih dari 3 kata, merupakan prestasi sendiri baginya.

**...**

Luhan sedang duduk di dalam kelas. Sepasang headset terpasang manis di telinganya. Lagu – lagu bergenre rock tengah melantun masuk ke dalam kedua indra pendengaran Luhan, namun otaknya masih terus mengingat – ingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu di kantin. Luhan benar – benar kesal, selama ini ia selalu dihormati, ditakuti dan ia yang selalu berkuasa dan kejadian di kantin tadi membuat harga dirinya serasa dijatuhkan.

"Shit !" Luhan mengumpat lalu melepaskan headsetnya kasar, membuat guru dan beberapa murid yang tengah melakukan proses belajar mengajar menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Luhan bingung.

"APA ?!" Bentaknya pada mereka yang membuat semuanya ketakutan dan kembali melakukan aktivitas mereka, membiarkan Luhan bertindak semaunya seperti biasa.

Luhan mendengus sebal dan berjalan angkuh keluar kelas, tak memperdulikan gurunya yang masih mengajar di depan kelas. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang guru, membuka pintunya dengan santai dan bersender di tembok sambil menatap semua guru disana dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang punya data mengenai Oh Sehun" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Tak mau menjadi objek sasaran Luhan dan komplotannya, seorang guru memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya. Luhan menyeringai dan mendekati guru tersebut.

"Data Oh Sehun, cepat berikan !" Perintahnya dan dengan tergesa – gesa, guru tersebut membuka map biru tempat ia meletakan semua ijazah anak didiknya. Tak lama tangannya memegang selembar ijazah milik Sehun dan Luhan merampasnya kasar dari tangan sang guru dan tanpa berterima kasih ia keluar begitu saja membuat helaan napas lega terdengar dari dalam ruangan guru tersebut.

.

.

.

Luhan tengah duduk di salah bangku di lapangan basket sekolah, mata rusanya membaca seksama seluruh biodata tentang Sehun. Mulai dari namanya, tangggal lahirnya sampai asal sekolahnya.

"Dari Incheon ya, pantas saja ia tak takut padaku" Monolog Luhan. Ia berdiri dan menyeringai "Lihat saja akan kutunjukan padanya kekuasaan seorang Luhan" Ujarnya lagi sambil meremas – remas ijazah Sehun dan pergi dari situ menuju _base camp_ anak – anak EXO.

**...**

Jongin sedang berjalan santai di lorong sekolah, tangannya ia gunakan untuk memutar – mutar kunci motor sportnya. Rambutnya sudah ia tata sedemikian rupa dengan gel rambut ternama agar terlihat lebih bergaya, ia juga memakai parfum mahal -yang ia lihat di iklan- bisa membuat bidadari jatuh dari sorga dan yeah ia sedang menebar pesona kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Jongin bersiul – siul sambil berjalan, memasang wajah –yang menurutnya- super cool sambil memamerkan senyuman mautnya pada setiap gadis yang terpesona melihatnya. Otak -sedikit- mesumnya sudah jauh berkhayal bahwa ia sedang duduk di sebuah singgasana dan dayang – dayang cantik mengelilinginya, menyuapinya dengan buah – buahan segar dan ia menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati. Ia sedang asyik – asyiknya menikmati masa – masa indahnya menjadi namja tampan yang populer, sampai...

.

.

"Kau menjijikan Jongin"

.

.

Suara berat itu menghancurkan lamunan indahnya.

Jongin mendecih kesal dan menatap sahabatnya itu dengan jengkel.

"Cih, kau mengganggu saja. Bilang saja kalau kau iri semua gadis terpesona padaku" Ujar Jongin pede dan Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Satu lagi Sehun. Beberapa hari kedepan bisa kita tak berdekatan ?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada serius, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Wae ?" Sehun menaikan alisnya bingung dan menatap Jongin penasaran.

Jongin melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sehun. "Aku sedang menebar pesona dan aku takut terlihat sangat hitam jika berjalan bersamamu" Bisiknya.

"Pfft...konyol sekali" Ujar Sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Enak saja mengataiku konyol. Aku ini serius. Kesan pertama mereka terhadapku haruslah baik dan jika berjalan bersamamu, aku yakin mereka akan mencapku 'si hitam' euww..Sangat tidak keren" Ocehnya.

"Ya ya terserahmu saja"Jawab Sehun malas.

"Satu lagi. Aku tidak ingin orang – orang mengataiku gay karna selalu berduaan denganmu" Sambungnya dan Sehun melakukan gerakan pura – pura muntah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Menjijikan sekali. Aku juga tidak ingin membuat anakan zebra denganmu" Balas Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin sebelum anak itu mengoceh yang lebih tidak jelas.

"Ap katamu ?! Ya ! Aish ! Jinjja !" Umpat Jongin.

**...**

"Jonginaaa, apa kau memiliki pacar ?" Tanya salah satu dari noona - noona yang sedang mengerubungi Jongin seperti semut. Bertanya ini itu dengannya yang sedang senyum – senyum sendiri dalam hati karna tebar personanya berhasil di hari kedua ia bersekolah di Seoul.

"Ah, aku belum punya pacar, noona cantik. Apa salah satu dari kalian ingin menjadi pacarku hmm ?" Ujarnya lembut yang membuat muka para noona itu memerah malu.

"Te-tentu" Jawab mereka serempak seperti paduan suara yang begitu indah bagi Jongin. Jongin rasanya ingin terbang ke langit ketujuh jika saja gerombolan lelaki tidak melewatinya sambil mengobrol sesuatu dan dalam obrolannya ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas nama sahabatnya di sebut – sebut.

"Jonginaa ? Jonginaaa ?" Ujar para noona – noona itu sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jongin yang tiba – tiba diam karna sedang fokus memperhatikan gerombolan pria yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Eh iya. Maaf noona. Sebenarnya siapa mereka ?" Tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk segerombolan pria tadi.

"Ouh, mereka anak – anak gank EXO. Kau jangan cari masalah dengan mereka, mereka itu senang membully" Jongin mengernyit bingung, sebenarnya apa urusan gerombolan gank itu dengan Sehun.

"Keliatannya mereka sudah menemukan 'korban' baru, anak kelas 1 yang kemarin mencari masalah dengan Luhan si ketua EXO di kantin"

"Ya benar, aku yakin mereka mengincar si Sehun Sehun itu" Jongin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Ia segera berlalu dari para noona untuk menemui Sehun.

"Hey hey Jonginaaa, kau mau kemana ?" Tanya para noona itu dengan tatapan kecewa melihat berondong mereka ingin pergi begitu saja. Jongin berhenti berjalan dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar" Jawab Jongin, tersenyum kemudian mengedipkan satu matanya sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan para noona – noona itu meleleh di tempatnya. Kalau saja ini bukan karna Sehun, ia pasti sudah berhasil mengambil salah satu dari noona – noona itu untuk menjadi pacarnya, kalau semuanya mau menjadi pacarnya pun ia tak keberatan sih sebenarnya.

**...**

Jongin berjalan tergesa – gesa ke kelasnya, ia segera masuk dan matanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan kelas dan matanya menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang duduk bersantai di bangku paling belakang, mendengarkan musik lewat headset sambil memakan pocky, mata pria itu tengah menatap keluar jendela sehingga ia tak mengetahui Jongin sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Jongin segera melepaskan headset Sehun dan menaruhnya di pundak lelaki itu lalu duduk di depannya.

"Apa ?" Sehun menatap Jongin heran. "Sudah selesai menebar pesona ?" Candanya, tapi Jongin hanya menatapnya dalam diam membuat perasaan Sehun tidak enak.

"Kau gay dan kau menyukaiku ? Tidak, terima kasih Jongin" Ujar Sehun asal yang langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Jongin. Sehun mendengus sebal dan memegang headsetnya, hendak mendengar musik kembali sebelum akhirnya Jongin bersuara.

"Kau bilang kau tidak mencari masalah"

"Memang tidak"

"Lalu kenapa para noona itu bilang kau mencari masalah dengan Luhan"

"Siapa ?"

"Luhan. EXO gank atau apalah itu"

"Tidak kenal"

"Hey Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan di kantin kemarin ?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Makan pocky seperti biasa" Jawab Sehun santai, mengambil batang pocky baru dari dalam kotak dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau benar – benar tidak ada urusan dengan anak gank itu kan ?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan Sehun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

**...**

Sehun sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah, mendengarkan musik dengan headset sambil mengemut pocky sepert biasa. Sepertinya ia akan pulang sendiri hari ini karna Jongin masih ayik tebar pesona sama para noona. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya mengernyit bingung melihat para siswa tengah mengerubungi sebuah loker, loker miliknya.

Ia mendekati lokernya dan anak – anak yang melihatnya langsung berbisik – bisik tidak jelas sambil memberi jalan bagi Sehun untuk mendekati lokernya. Sehun menatap lokernya dengan tampang flat andalannya, sebuah kertas lecek yang ia tau betul bahwa itu adalah ijazahnya ditempel di lokernya dengan tambahan kata 'Chicken Head' besar berwarna merah dan gambar ayam yang sedang mengemut pocky.

Ia menarik ijazahnya itu, meremasnya lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah. Ia mengeluarkan kunci lokernya dan memasukannya ke dalam lubang kunci loker namun ternyata lokernya tidak terkunci, ia dapat melihat loker miliknya telah terbuka dengan paksa.

Sehun membuka lokernya dan ia serta orang – orang disekelilingnya membelalakan matanya ketika menatap bangkai tikus tergeletak di dalam loker miliknya. Mulut bangkai itu dimasukan sebatang pocky -dengan maksud mengejeknya mungkin- dan di dinding loker tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'Hi Pocky Boy. Salam kenal dari kami ; EXO gank'.

Sehun menghela napas lalu mengambil bangkai tikus itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Beruntung ia belum memasukan apapun ke dalam lokernya jadi barang – barangnya masih aman di dalam tasnya. Kalau begini ia akan menitipkan barangnya pada loker Jongin saja nanti, lokernya sudah rusak dan tidak aman.

Setelah membereskan lokernya, Sehun berjalan menuju parkiran dimana mobil sportnya sudah menunggu di sana. Baru saja Sehun sampai di tempat parkiran, bahunya ditabrak dengan keras membuat pocky yang berada di dalam mulutnya terjatuh dan ia yakin itu sengaja.

"Balasan untuk di kantin kemarin" Ujar pria yang menabraknya dan tidak mau mencari masalah, Sehun hanya berlalu dari pria itu sambil memasukan pocky baru ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hey, kuberi peringatan. Lebih baik kau membolos untuk 7 hari ke depan" Ujar pria yang menabraknya tadi lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Sehun hanya diam, mengeluarkan kuncinya, membuka mobil sport merah miliknya dan tidak memperdulikan perkataan –atau mungkin ancaman- pria tadi. Ia akan tetap sekolah besok, tak peduli serangan apa yang akan ia terima, biarkan saja mereka berbuat sepuasnya.

**...**

**Hari Pertama..**

Sehun baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya dan menapakan kakinya di halaman depan sekolah ketika segerombolan siswa mendekatinya. 2 orang yang paling tinggi dari mereka memegangi bahu Sehun dan mendorongnya ke tengah – tengah halaman depan menjadikannya pusat perhatian siswa – siswa yang lain.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk membolos saja" Ujar seseorang sambil mendekati Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Sehun yakin pria bermata rusa ini adalah ketua EXO gank.

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumannya dan merampas tas Sehun, membukanya semua resleting yang ada lebar – lebar dan membalikan tasnya sehingga seluruh isi tasnya berhamburan keluar.

Luhan dan kawanannya tertawa melihat begitu banyak box pocky baru beraneka macam rasa yang tergeletak di atas buku – buku pelajaran milik Sehun.

"Kau ini ingin sekolah atau berjualan pocky huh ?" Ejek Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

**Prakk !**

Bunyi batang – batang pocky yang remuk karna diinjak dengan keras oleh Luhan. Sehun hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan super datar melihat box – box pocky itu rusak dan kotor di injak – injak oleh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum puas melihat box – box pocky itu sudah tak layak makan lalu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Inilah yang kau terima kalau kau berani melawanku" Ujarnya pada Sehun yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Tidak bisakah kau menghargai makanan ?" Ujar Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa "Kau bisa bicara juga ternyata"

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya datar, tak ada raut ketakutan sama sekali.

**BUGH !** Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat manis di pipinya.

"Masih berani, huh ?" Ujar Luhan dengan nada menantang.

"Pukulanmu lumayan juga untuk ukuran pria cantik sepertimu" Balas Sehun dengan nada berani dan seketika semuanya menjadi tegang. Komplotan Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya karna berani memanggil Luhan cantik. Sebuah kata yang sangat tabu, walaupun kenyataan memang begitu. Sehun sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menjadi banyak bicara, biasanya ia hanya diam karna ia tak ingin mencari masalah, mungkin karna pockynya yang berharga telah hancur.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ?!" Ujar Luhan dan menarik kerah Sehun kasar lalu memukul pipi serta perutnya dengan membabi buta. Sehun hanya diam, membiarkan tubuhnya dipukuli sampai Luhan puas. Ia bisa saja membalas tapi ia tak mau mencari masalah yang lebih lagi dengan Luhan dan komplotannya.

Komplotan Luhan hanya memandang adegan kekerasan yang terjadi di depan mereka dengan diam, begitu juga dengan murid lain, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan pura – pura tidak lihat karena takut. Tidak ada yang berani menolong karna tidak mau ikut campur masalah EXO gank.

**TET...TET...**

Akhirnya setelah 7 menit yang mencengkam, bunyi bel masuk berbunyi membuat beberapa siswa yang melihat adegan HunHan itu menghela napas lega karna pastinya Luhan akan berhenti memukuli si anak baru.

"Cih, beruntung kau diselamatkan oleh bel" Ujar Luhan, dadanya naik turun mengambil napas karna lelah memukuli Sehun dengan bercampur emosi. Satu yang perlu kalian ketahui, Luhan merasa dirinya tidak cantik. Ia MANLY dan bagi siapapun yang menentang pemikirannya, ia tak akan segan – segan menghajarnya seperti Sehun tadi.

Sehun hanya diam saja. Setelah komplotan itu pergi, Sehun mendudukan dirinya. Ia mendesah melihat bajunya yang kotor dan semerawut, beberapa kancing bajunya juga terlepas karna Luhan sempat menariknya dengan kasar tadi. Ia berdiri, mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah lalu menepuk – nepuk bahu dan pahanya.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh~" Sehun menghela napas panjang melihat buku – buku serta pocky – pockynya yang berharga berserakan. Ia memungut buku – bukunya itu lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam tas kemudian membuang seluruh pocky yang sudah hancur itu ke tong sampah dengan berat hati.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh~" Sehun menghela napas lagi, yang ini untuk menenangkan diri. Baru saja ia berbalik dan berjalan beberapa langkah untuk memasuk gedung utama sekolah, ia dapat mendengar langkah yang terburu – buru seperti berlari dari arah belakang dengan teriakan :

"YA YA AWAS AKU SEDANG BURU – BURU !"

Dan...

**BRUKKK !**

Orang yang berlari di belakangnya itu menabrak tubuh Sehun dan membuat Sehun terhempas ke depan dengan keras, sikunya jadi lecet terkena jalan. Ia meringis perih, hari ketiga bersekolah dan tubuhnya memar -karna Luhan- dan lecet - lecet karna orang bodoh yang berlari serta berteriak kesetanan lalu menabraknya.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa ?! Kan sudah kubilang untuk minggir, hidung mancungku jadi sakit karna menabrakmu bodoh" Orang yang berbaik hati menabraknya itu bukannya membantunya malah asik ngedumel karna hidungnya. Sehun rasanya ingin meninju hidung pria di belakangnya itu sampai patah, sukur - sukur kalau ia jadi tak punya hidung, kan bagus ia bisa menjadi peran pengganti Voldemort di film Harry Potter.

Sehun bangkit berdiri, mengusap luka di sikunya sambil mendesis perih sedangkan pria di belakangnya hanya menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Hey sepertinya aku mengenalmu" Ujar pria itu lagi dan Sehun memutar tubuhnya menghadap pria yang menabraknya.

"Ya ! ternyata kau Sehun !" Pekik pria itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ternyata sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Jongin.

"Cih, sial sekali ternyata kau hitam dan Pliss kkamjong, hidungmu itu tidak mancung !" Ujar Sehun kesal dan menatap Jongin sengit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata sial sekali ? Maksudmu kau sial bertemu denganku begitu ? dan hell ! Tentu saja hidungku mancung ! Kau tidak liat hidungku mirip aktor - aktor bollywood ?" Balas Jongin dan Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Ya Jongin aku benar – benar sial bertemu denganmu dan akui sajalah hidungmu yang mirip anjing pug itu sama sekali tidak mancung"

"Enak saja. Hidungku itu tidak mancung karna berdekatan denganmu, kalau aku berdekatan dengan yang lain, hidungku akan terlihat lebih mancung. Kau saja yang pembawa sial !"

Seketika Sehun terdiam mendengar perkataan Jongin, lidahnya kelu dan otaknya berputar – putar ke masa lalu yang ia kubur bersama kenangan pahit lainnya tapi perkataan Jongin seakan menjadi pemicu yang membuka paksa kenangan buruk itu.

**'****Pembawa sial !'**

**'****Kau pembawa sial !'**

**'****Dasar pembawa sial !'**

**'****Pergi saja kau pembawa sial !'**

Kata – kata itu terus berputar – putar di otaknya membuat ia pusing. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya. Disaat – saat begini, biasanya ia akan memakan pockynya untuk menenangkan diri tapi mengingat pockynya itu sudah hancur karna Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa meremas kepalanya yang nyeri.

"Hey Sehun kau kenapa ?" Jongin menatap Sehun khawatir, otaknya yang -sedikit- lemot mengingat – ingat perkataannya barusan, memeriksa kalau – kalau ia salah bicara dan **Bingo !** Jongin membelalakan matanya ketika menemukan titik kesalahannya.

Dengan segera ia mengambil botol minumnya, membuka tutupnya lalu mengguyur muka Sehun dengan air dingin. Sehun terdiam, kenangan – kenangan pahit itu hilang begitu saja membuat ia lega, ia mengelap mukanya yang basah dan menatap Jongin yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Sehun ?"

"Tidak apa – apa, apanya ? Kau menabrakku hingga sikuku lecet begini lalu kau mengguyur mukaku hingga basah, apanya yang tidak apa – apa ?" Jawab Sehun kesal.

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, emosi Jongin langsung naik kembali.

"Kan sudah kukatan dari jauh agar kau minggir ! Kaunya saja yang tuli"

"Enak saja menyalahkanku. Kau kan bisa berhenti berlari atau setidaknya menghindar dariku ! Halaman ini luas Jongin !"

"Aku tau. Tapi aku terlambat dan aku begitu semangat berlari ke kelas agar tidak terlambat dan aku tak punya waktu mengerem. Andai saja kau tidak di depanku, aku kan tidak akan menabrakmu dan terlambat seperti ini"

"Hhhhhh, ya ya terserahmu sajalah" Akhirnya Sehun memilih menghentikan perbincangannya dengan makhluk astral seperti Jongin dan berlalu darinya.

"Ya ! Tunggu aku !" Jongin mengejar Sehun dan merangkul pundaknya.

**...**

Setelah berunding/? Jongin dan Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membolos jam pertama dan pergi ke uks untuk mengobati luka mereka, lebih tepatnya sih mengobati luka Sehun karna hanya pria itu yang terluka.

Sehun tengah duduk di kasur uks, tubuh toplessnya berhadapan langsung dengan Jongin yang berdiri di depannya, bekerja mengobati luka lecet serta memar di tubuh Sehun. Sehun meringis perih kala Jongin dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menekan –nekan dengan keras luka serta memarnya. Ia sepertinya ogah – ogahan sekali padahal ia sendiri yang -katanya- ikhlas mengobati lukanya karna ia merasa bertanggung jawab, padahal Sehun sudah menolak berkali – kali tapi sahabatnya itu keras kepala.

"Aku kan cuma menabrakmu kenapa sampai memar – memar begini sih" Gerutu Jongin melihat kulit sahabatnya yang seharusnya putih itu kini biru – biru itu seperti smurf.

"Ouch ! Bisa tidak pelan – pelan ?! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali" Kesal Sehun karna Jongin lagi – lagi terlalu menekan lukanya. Jongin mendengus sebal, dengan sengaja ia menekan luka sehun dengan kencang.

"OUCH ! YA ! Itu sakit Jongin. Sini berikan kapasnya padaku ! Aku sendiri saja melakukannya !" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraih kapas yang berada di tangan Jongin tapi Jongin mempertahankan kapasnya sehingga terjadi saling merebut.

Karna kehilangan keseimbangan, dua – duanya terjatuh dengan tidak elit di lantai dengan Sehun yang topless di atas tubuh Jongin, beruntung Sehun dapat menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya sehingga tak menubruk tubuh Jongin di bawahnya.

"Dasar bodoh"

"Enak saja kau yang bodoh !"

Sepertinya keduanya akan mulai saling beradu mulut lagi sebelum...

**CKELK**

"Ups..Apa aku mengganggu ?"Seorang siswi berdiri di pintu ruang uks yang terbuka. Ia menutup mulutnya melihat posisi ambigu mereka dan mukanya memerah karna malu. Sudah dapat diketahui ia pasti memikirkan yang 'iya – iya'.

Karna kaget, Jongin dan Sehun hanya terdiam membuat siswi tadi bingung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Eum sepertinya iya. Maaf mengganggu" Ujarnya canggung lalu menutup pintunya perlahan meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang menatap pintu itu dengan aura awkward.

Keduanya baru bertatapan dan hendak membuka mulut sebelum pintu itu kembali terbuka –walaupun sedikit- dan siswi yang sama tengah menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam menatap mereka.

"Eum eum Jongin..Ternyata kau gay ya ?"

**BRAK !**

Dan siswi itu segera menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa memberi jeda untuk Jongin menjawab dan membuat Jongin menganga lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chap ini absurb amat -.-a malah banyak HunKainya, mianhae -.-a Tapi tenang aja sampe tamatnya, HunKai itu cuma sahabat kok. Sahabat tapi mesra #plak #abaikan**

**Dan kenapa ada tulisan tebel 'hari pertama' ? Nah itu berhubungan sama ancaman Luhan yang 7 hari itu. Sebagain bocoran bakal ada 7 hari – hari penyiksaan untuk Sehun dari Luhan ._.v Anggap aja sebagai cara pedekate Luhan ke Sehun/?**

**Disini, Luhan bakal lebih agresif dari Sehun n mereka awalnya jelas musuhan. Kalo tiba - tiba cinta kan ga enak gtu ya ._.**

**Kayanya ff ini ga akan ada NC kan rate'y T, jadi mianhae/? ._.v**

**And terima kasih untuk review kalian yang berharga, gomapta. Kalo ada yang mo ditanya, tanya aja. Kritik saran saya terima :D Mudah – mudahan chap ini ga ngecewain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review ?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Pocky Boy**

**Cast : HunHan and other**

**Author : Xandeer**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I own this story, I own this plot, sisanya pinjem/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**Sebelumnya...**

Keduanya baru bertatapan dan hendak membuka mulut sebelum pintu itu kembali terbuka –walaupun sedikit- dan siswi yang sama tengah menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam menatap mereka.

"Eum eum Jongin..Ternyata kau gay ya ?"

**BRAK !**

Dan siswi itu segera menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa memberi jeda untuk Jongin menjawab dan membuat Jongin menganga lebar.

**-POCKY BOY ****2****-**

"Andwaeeee..Noona...Kau salah paham...Aku tidak ada apa – apa dengan manusia albino ini...Nooonnaaa" Raung Jongin. Posisinya sedang berhadapan dengan pintu yang tertutup, ia menggunakan kedua kaki dan satu tangannya sebagai tumpuan, sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi terulur ke pintu. Sedaritadi ia terus meraung entah pada siapa karna noona yang tadi melihat mereka dengan posisi ambigu itu telah pergi entah kemana.

Sehun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan jengah. Ia mengambil kapas dan mengobati luka – lukanya sendiri lalu memakai kemeja sekolahnya. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu lagi dan Jongin tetap bergeming, ia bahkan sedang meremas – remas dadanya membuat Sehun ingin muntah melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang kelewat ooc itu.

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir Jongin" Ujar Sehun. Mengambil tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu tegapnya.

"Ini semua karnamu Oh Sehun. Dia jadi mengira aku gay huwaaaa !" Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri membelakangi pintu, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan intimidasi. Yang ditatap hanya menaikan satu alis matanya.

"Wae ?"

"Memarmu itu...Sebenarnya kau ini habis apa ?"

"Entahlah"

"Aku serius Sehun, siapa yang membuatmu memar – memar seperti itu ?"

"Seseorang"

"Siapa ?"

"Tidak tahu"

"Kau membuat masalah ya ?

"Sepertinya"

"Aish..Dasar bodoh ! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada**nya** untuk-"

"Jangan mulai membahas itu Jongin. Sudah sana, aku ingin pergi" Potong serta usir Sehun, mendorong tubuh Jongin dari depan pintu dan pergi keluar.

"Ya ! Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya Jongin, mengambil tasnya dengan cepat lalu mengejar Sehun yang sudah jalan duluan.

"Membeli pocky" Jawab Sehun setelah Jongin sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Bukankah kau selalu membawa banyak persediaan pocky di tasmu ? Masa sudah habis" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Sudah hancur"

"Maksudmu ?"

"Semua pockyku hancur" Jawab Sehun lesu. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Jangan – jangan Luhan dan EXO gank itu yang membuatmu begini ya ?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus berjalan. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan pun, Jongin sudah mengerti kalau ini memang perbuatan anak – anak EXO dari sikap Sehun yang enggan untuk membahas perihal itu.

.

.

.

**Hari Kedua...**

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja kembali ke kelas mereka setelah pelajaran olahraga selesai. Karna haus, Sehun mengambil botol mineral yang selalu ia bawa. Ia membuka tutup botolnya dan ingin meminumnya namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah menatap air dalam botol itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hey Sehun. Aku minta airmu ya" Ujar Jongin langsung merampas botol mineral itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Lebih baik jangan diminum" Sehun memperingatkan sambil menatap Jongin.

"Wae ?"

"Entahlah. Warnanya aneh"

"Aish..Bilang saja kau pelit" Jongin tidak menghiraukan Sehun dan langsung meminum air dalam botol itu.

**Bushhhh !**

Jongin menyemburkan air di dalam mulutnya itu lalu menjulur – julurkan lidahnya.

"Hueekkk...Asin !" Ujar Jongin, mengelap – elap lidahnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan diminum" Ujar Sehun.

"Siapa sih yang usil padamu begini !" Keluh Jongin dan Sehun hanya menggidikan bahunya dan berlalu ke kantin untuk membeli minum baru sejak minumannya sudah diganti dengan air garam entah oleh siapa.

.

.

.

**Hari Ketiga...**

Sehun baru saja masuk ke kelasnya dan semua mata langsung tertuju padanya. Sehun merasa aneh tapi ia tak peduli dan mengabaikan tatapan mereka. Ia berjalan santai ke bangkunya dan ia harus menghela napas panjang melihat mejanya sangat kotor seperti tong sampah. Lacinya penuh dengan bungkus – bungkus snack, sedangkan isi snack itu berceceran di meja dan bangkunya, meja dan bangkunya juga sengaja ditumpahi air. Di antara tumpukan sampah itu terdapat sebuah kertas bertuliskan **'Hi Pocky Boy. EXO Gank' **disertai gambar tangan dengan jari tengah teracung.

Ia mendengus sebal "lagi – lagi mereka" batin Sehun lalu ia keluar, meminta seorang OB untuk membersihkan mejanya selagi ia mengemut pockynya dan menghilangkan emosinya.

.

.

.

**Hari Keempat...**

Sehun sedang mencuci tangannya di kamar mandi, ia baru saja buang air kecil. Menatap dirinya di cermin sebentar sebelum memegang knop pintu hendak keluar namun segerombolan anak yang menamai mereka EXO gank masuk dan langsung mengelilinya, orang – orang yang tidak mau ikut campur hanya pura – pura tidak lihat dan langsung keluar dari sana secepat mungkin.

Luhan sang ketua menatap Sehun dengan seringaiannya sedangkan Sehun tetap mempertahankan muka datarnya. Luhan mendorong Sehun masuk ke dalam bilik toilet membuat Sehun menatapnya heran. Luhan mendorong Sehun untuk duduk di kloset duduk dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sebuah borgol dan memborgol tangan Sehun pada tempat tisu. Sehun menatap borgol itu lalu menatap Luhan.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tidak menggangguku ?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan menepuk – nepuk pipi Sehun sebelum keluar dan menutup bilik toilet tempat Sehun berada. Dari dalam, Sehun dapat mendengar bunyi kunci gemerincing dan bunyi pintu yang terkunci.

Sehun cukup tau kalau ia telah terkunci di dalam toilet, berteriak pun percuma karna toilet ini kedap suara, orang – orang tidak bisa masuk karna pintu toilet telah terkunci, ia tidak bisa keluar karena tangannya terborgol dan kesalnya lagi handphonenya ia taruh di tasnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk bersabar dari segala pembully'an yang ia terima. Rasanya ia ingin membalas tapi kemudian ia teringat janjinya pada **dia**, seseorang yang paling istimewa dalam hidupnya.

"Mungkin ini karma" Ujarnya lalu duduk diam dengan sabar sampai Jongin atau siapapun mengeluarkannya dari sana.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang berada di kelas, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah bangku tempat Sehun seharusnya duduk, sudah lama sejak Sehun meminta ijin ke toilet dan ia belum balik juga.

"Tidak biasanya ia membolos. Jangan – jangan ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya" Batin Jongin.

"Kim Jongin" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya yang sedang mengkhawatirkan sahabat albinonya itu.

"Ne-Ne Soengsanim" Jawab Jongin gagap karna kedapatan tidak fokus pada pelajaran sang guru.

"Apa kau memperhatikan pelajaranku ?" Tanyanya.

"I-iya tentu saja seongsanim" Bohong Jongin.

"Kalau begitu maju kedepan dan jawab soal ini" Jongin rasanya ingin menghilang dari situ sekarang juga karna ia sama sekali tak mengerti tentang soal yang ia berikan, apalagi daritadi ia tidak bisa fokus karna Sehun menghilang.

"Kenapa ? Kau tidak bisa mengerjakannya ?" Tanya sang guru pada Jongin yang hanya menatap bingung soal yang ada di papan tulis. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya senyum – senyum tidak jelas dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Silahkan berdiri di sana sampai pelajaranku selesai" Perintah sang guru dan menunjuk tempat dekat pintu membuat kekehan teman sekelasnya terdengar.

"Shit ! Ini semua gara – gara kau Sehun" Umpat Jongin pelan.

.

.

.

Jongin terus menggerutu sepanjang koridor sekolah sampai kantin. Ia memakan semua pocky Sehun sebagai pembalasan dendam karena anak itu telah membuatnya dipermalukan di depan kelas tadi. Lelah mengeluh tentang sahabatnya yang belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya, ia duduk di salah satu bangku di kantin dan meminum es jeruk yang telah dipesannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Hoobaenim" Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Jongin. Seorang namja asing tengah duduk di depannya.

"Ne sunbae ?"

"Kau temannya si Sehun itu kan ?" Tanyanya. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku rasa Luhan dan ganknya menguncinya di toilet lantai 2" Jelas sunbaenya itu membuat Jongin memijat pelipisnya pusing. Apa sih maunya si Luhan Luhan itu dengan sahabatnya, pikir Jongin.

"Aku akan menolongnya sekarang. Terima kasih sunbae" Ujar Jongin lalu membungkukan badannnya 90⁰ dan pergi menuju toilet lantai 2. Membuka pintu toilet setelah terlebih dulu meminta kuncinya pada seorang OB sekolah.

"Ya ! Sehun" Panggil Jongin setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Jongin. Bilik nomer 2" Ujar Sehun dan Jongin langsung membuka bilik nomer 2 dan terlihatlah Sehun yang sedang duduk di kloset duduk dengan tangan terborgolnya.

"Aish jinjja. Kau ini diapakan lagi oleh mereka ?" Gerutu Jongin sambil membuka borgol Sehun –ia menemukan sebuah kunci di wastafel-.

"Entahlah" Jawab Sehun, menggidikan bahunya dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Kau tak berniat membalas ?"

"Kurasa tidak atau mungkin juga belum"

"Karna janjimu itu ?"

"Ya. Sudahlah lupakan. Kajja, aku lapar"

.

.

.

**Hari Kelima...**

Sehun sedang berjalan santai di koridor, sebuah headset terpasang manis pada telinganya dan pocky rasa coklat ada dimulutnya. Ia ingin menjelajahi sekolah barunya ini selagi niat, namun sebuah tangan dengan cepat mengambil headset miliknya dan membawanya kabur disertai tawa mengejek.

Sehun menghela napas, ia tau betul pasti ini ulah Luhan the gank, ia semakin benci saja dengan mereka. Dengan agak tidak niat, ia berjalan mengikuti pemuda yang telah mengambil headsetnya itu.

Pemuda itu tengah bersandar di tembok dan menatapnya dengan evil smirknya.

"Dimana headsetku ?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada sesopan mungkin.

"Sudah tidak ada padaku" Jawab pemuda itu acuh.

"Dimana ?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Cari saja sendiri di toilet wanita" Ujarnya lalu terkekeh.

Sehun mendengus kesal. Ia segera pergi dari sana menuju toilet wanita terdekat. Memasang wajah temboknya setiap ia mengintip ke dalam toilet wanita dan bertanya pada siapapun di dalam untuk mencari headset miliknya, benar – benar menyebalkan.

.

.

.

**Hari Keenam...**

Seperti biasanya, Sehun sedang memakan pockynya. Berjalan santai ke kantin sendirian karna Jongin sedang ada urusan di kamar mandi. Sehun berhenti berjalan ketika melihat klompotan EXO mendekatinya. Sehun menghela napas, ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari mereka tapi atas perintah Luhan, kedua yang paling tinggi diantara mereka langsung mencengkram bahu Sehun dan mendorong Sehun ke hadapan Luhan yang tengah menyeringai.

"Apa lagi ?" Ujar Sehun datar. Luhan tak menjawab, ia mengambil handphone Sehun dari kantongnya, memberikannya pada anak buahnya yang bermata panda. Ia membuka botol mineral yang sedari tadi digenggamnya dan..

**BYURR**...Dengan sangat sengaja Luhan menumpahkan air di dalam botol itu ke atas kepala Sehun hingga tubuh anak itu basah. Sehun hanya diam, tidak melawan dan hanya pasrah, bersabar sampai komplotan gank ini bosan dengannya lalu ia bisa menjalani sekolahnya tanpa gangguan seperti biasa.

"Habisi dia" Ujar Luhan setelah air dalam botolnya habis. Tak tanggung – tanggung, semua anggota EXO ikut – ikutan menyiram Sehun dengan air dari botol mereka masing – masing dan dapat dipastikan Sehun kini tengah basah kuyup. Luhan mengembalikan handphone Sehun kepada pemiliknya sebelum ia dan komplotannya itu pergi dengan tatapan puas.

Sehun menghela napas, ia menyeka matanya dan berjalan ke toilet diiringi tatapan kasihan karna dibully atau mungkin tatapan aneh karna dirinya basah dihari yang cerah atau mungkin juga tatapan terpesona karna ia tampak sexy dengan tubuh basahnya itu.

Sehun bersandar di dinding dekat pintu toilet, menunggu sahabat hitamnya itu keluar dari sana. Tak lama Jongin keluar dari dalam toilet dan menatapnya kaget.

"Wow...Sehun...kau tampak...basah" Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan Sehun dari sepatunya sampai rambutnya.

"Aku memang basah Jongin" Jawab Sehun malas.

"Ya, aku dapat melihatnya"

"Semua orang dapat melihatnya"

"Apa yang terjadi ? Apa kau baru saja membantu pekerja sekolah membersihkan kolam ikan ?"

"Seperti tak punya kerjaan saja"

"kelihatannya sih begitu" Ujar Jongin menatap Sehun heran dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hey, cepat berikan kunci lokermu" Ucap Sehun.

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Tanya Jongin dengan muka polos.

"Apa harus kuberitahu ?"

"Kurasa ya" Jawab Jongin yang membuat Sehun ingin melemparkan sahabatnya ke kolam cat berwarna putih.

"Aku basah Jongin"

"Lalu ?"

"Aish. Apa kau lupa, baju cadanganku kutaruh di lokermu, hitam" Jawab Sehun kesal.

"Hey ! Aku tidak hitam ! Kau saja yang albino sehingga aku tampak hitam !" Ujar Jongin tidak terima. Sehun hanya mengacak rambutnya lalu menghela napas dalam.

"Sudah berikan saja kunci lokermu" Ujar Sehun pada akhirnya dan Jongin melempar kunci lokernya pada Sehun.

"Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bukan siapa - siapa"

"Apa anak EXO EXO itu ?" Tanya Jongin lagi dan Sehun tidak berniat membalas ucapan Jongin.

"Kurasa kau terkena karmanya...Ironis sekali kawan" Ujar Jongin dengan nada mengejek dan Sehun langsung men_death glare _Jongin membuat Jongin hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Diam saja kau Jongin"

.

.

.

**Hari Ketujuh...**

**TETTT...** /?

Bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi bagai melodi surga bagi para murid SOPA High School. Murid – murid segera membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka dan bersiap pulang tak terkecuali Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun menyampirkan tas di bahunya dan berjalan lebih dahulu ke tempat parkir, tadinya ia berjalan berdua dengan Jongin tapi anak itu jalannya lelet sekali karna masih menebar pesona dengan anak tingkat atas, memalukan sekali.

Sehun telah sampai di tempat parkir, ia berjalan sembari mengeluarkan kunci mobil sportnya. Tiba- tiba ia berhenti berjalan, pocky dalam mulutnya patah sehingga sebagian jatuh ke bawah karna ia menggigit pocky itu terlalu keras, efek kaget dengan apa yang tersaji di depannya.

Ia menatap mobil yang ia yakin miliknya itu telah berubah warna dari merah yang manly menjadi eurghh warna pink yang sangat girly. Demi kulit hitam Jongin, mobilnya itu kini berwana PINK. PINK astaga ! Sehun rasanya ingin menghajar siapapun yang berani merubah warna mobil kesayangannya, tentu saja itu akan terjadi kalau ia tidak terikat dengan perjanjian yang ia buat dengan **dia** dulu.

"Ya, Se- Wow" Jongin tak bisa menyelesaikan perkataanya, tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Pffftt...hahhaahhahahahahhaa ! Sejak kapan namja sepertimu suka warna pink ahahahahahahhahahaha !" Jongin tertawa keras membuat Sehun langsung menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kesalnya. Merasa aura tak enak, Jongin segera menutup mulutnya dan berhenti tertawa.

"Oops..Sepertinya ada yang kesal. Sabar kawan, kurasa kau berhak membalas" Ujar Jongin dan Sehun hanya menatap mobil kesayangannya yang kini berwarna pink itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia menatap sticky memo bertuliskan **'Jangan pernah macam – macam dengan kami Pocky Boy. EXO gank'** dengan pandangan kesal. Ia melihat sekeliling dan benar saja ia melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan menyeringai, jari tengahnya teracung ke arahnya membuat Sehun geram.

"Kau ingin membalas mereka ?" Tanya Jongin yang melihat raut kekesalan pada sahabatnya itu walau Sehun masih memasang wajah datar.

"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji" Ujar Sehun final, masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi dari sana.

**...**

Setelah 7 hari penyiksaan dari Luhan berakhir, semua kembali seperti semula. Sehun dapat bersekolah tanpa gangguan, walaupun setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan Luhan, bahunya akan disenggol secara sengaja oleh Luhan namun Sehun tak peduli. Ia memilih diam dan tak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka.

Sehun berjalan dengan pocky di mulutnya dan Jongin disisinya, berceloteh tentang film The Expendables yang baru dia tonton, Sehun sih tidak peduli. Jongin hanya akan diam ketika para noona – noona favoritenya itu lewat, ia akan langsung pergi jauh – jauh dari Sehun dan memasang wajah tampannya –yang menurut Sehun malah seperti om om mesum-. Anak itu masih belum kapok menebar pesona, untung saja rumor ia gay itu tidak menyebar, sehingga ia masih memiliki banyak fans noona.

"Jonginna, itu temanmu kan ?" Salah satu noona bertanya sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sedang bersandar pada tembok, mengemut pockynya sambil mengutak ngatik handphonenya.

"Eh..Eung iya" Aku Jongin dengan berat hati. Pertama ia takut dikira gay dan kedua ia takut noona – noona fansnya akan terpesona dengan si cicak itu.

"Bisa kau kenalkan dia dengan kami ? Tampaknya dia dingin sekali" Tanya noona yang lain dan Jongin hanya menghela napas lalu menatap serius para noona – noona di depannya.

"Tentu saja dia dingin noona. Dibalik wajah dinginnya itu, ia anak seorang mafia yang terkenal, papahnya kenal baik bahkan bersahabat dengan mafia Yakuza dari Jepang. Ia bisa mengubur kalian hidup – hidup kalau berani berurusan dengannya, untung saja si EXO gank itu ia maafkan, kalau saja tidak, ia bisa saja menyuruh bodyguard - bodyguardnya menangkap lalu menggoreng mereka dan Sehun akan memakan mereka sebagai pembalasan dendam. Lalu dia itu bukan tipe yang lembut dalam memperlakukan wanita, dia itu seorang _sadistic_ jadi noona ha-"

"Kau bicara apa Kim Jongin"

"rus jauh – jauh darinya. Oh, hai Sehun hehe" Jongin tertawa canggung karna ketahuan basah saat ia sedang bicara ngelantur tentang sahabatnya sendiri. Dilihatnya para noona fansnya itu dan ia kesal bukan main melihat para noona bukannya takut malah terpesona.

"Kalau dilihat dari dekat, ternyata kau tambah tampan" Puji salah satu noona.

"Ah, bukannya kau si pocky boy yang belakangan berurusan dengan Luhan ? Ternyata kau sangat tampan"

"Kulitmu putih sekali"

"Suaramu sexy"

"Matamu mempesona"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar ?"

"Apa kau suka noona juga ?"

Dan blablabla, pujian serta pertanyaan yang bertubi – tubi langsung berdatangan pada Sehun. Sehun tidak tertarik sama sekali, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pada setiap pujian dengan muka datarnya dan menjawab seadanya saja. Sedangkan Jongin, ia hanya bisa melipat wajahnya karna Sehun dapat mengambil semua hati para noona yang harusnya fansnya itu tanpa usaha, menyebalkan sekali.

"Kau memang dingin. Tapi kau tak terlihat seperti anak mafia seperti yang Jongin katakan"

"Huh ?"

**DEG** ! Perkataan noona itu sontak membuat Jongin kaget dan berharap ia bisa menghilang dari situ secepat mungkin namun Sehun dengan sengaja merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur kemana - mana.

"Ya, Jongin bilang, kau anak mafia"

"Dan papahmu berteman baik dengan mafia Yakuza"

"Kau bisa mengubur hidup – hidup orang yang macam – macam denganmu"

"juga ia bilang, kau kanibal"

"dan sadistic"

"Oh" Sehun Oh-ing. Ia langsung menatap Jongin dengan _death glare_nya membuat nyali Jongin ciut.

"Hehe" Jongin hanya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun menatap kembali para noona di depannya yang masih penasaran lalu membuka mulutnya "Ya benar, aku anak mafia" Ucapnya.

"Benarkah ?!" Ucap para noona itu kaget secara bersamaan. Jongin hanya menatap sahabatnya itu tidak percaya.

"Ya, dan dia" Sehun menunjuk Jongin "Adalah anak dari salah satu tukang kebunku"

"BENARKAH ?!" Ucap para noona itu serempak lagi, mata mereka membelalak dengan maksimal dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Jongin sendiri juga dibuat kaget dengan perkataan seenak jidat Sehun.

"APA KAU BILANG ?! Enak saja mengataiku anak tukang kebunmu. Ya ! noona _please_ jangan percaya pada omongannya. Dia berbohong" Ucap Jongin memelas.

"Ya, tanya saja pada sahabatku ini. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu" Ucap Sehun datar dan menepuk punggung Jongin dan berlalu dari mereka semua.

"Benarkah itu Jongin ? Kau anak tukang kebun ?"

"Ani ! Ani ! Aish ! Ayahku pengusaha bukan tukang kebun jinjja ! Aku bisa membawa kalian ke tempat kerjanya kalau kalian tidak percaya. Aish ! Sehun kau, aish ! Jinjja !" Ucap Jongin kelabakan sendiri. Benar – benar senjata makan tuan.

Dan dengan usaha yang tidak gampang, Jongin berhasil membuat para fans noonanya percaya bahwa mereka berdua –Sehun dan Jongin- hanya bercanda tadi dan mereka berdua keluarga yang normal – normal saja.

**...**

Hari ini hari sabtu, anak – anak SOPA pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Sehun segera menyampirkan tasnya dan berjalan ke parkiran. Ia mengeluarkan kunci dan menaiki motornya -bukan karna mobilnya masih berwarna pink, ia sudah mengecat warna mobilnya menjadi warna merah seperti semula-. Sehun memang memiliki 2 kendaraan dan ia akan memakai motor hanya pada hari sabtu untuk alasan tertentu.

Jongin menaiki motornya juga, ia menatap Sehun yang sedang memakai helmnya.

"Kau akan pergi ke incheon dan menemuinya lagi ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya, sudah menjadi rutinitasku, kau tau"

"Kalau begitu hati – hatilah"

"Ya" Sehun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin sebelum memacu motornya keluar dari sekolah menuju Incheon.

**...**

Luhan tengah bermain basket dengan seluruh kelompoknya. Tubuhnya yang mungil tak menghalanginya menjadi pemain basket yang handal. Tubuhnya yang gesit dan luwes membuatnya terus memasukan bola ke ring dan mencetak banyak angka untuk timnya.

"Sudahlah Lu, aku lelah" Keluh Xiumin, salah satu teman ganknya itu duduk di lapangan dan menarik napas sebanyak – banyaknya kemudian diikuti teman – temannya yang lain yang juga sudah kelelahan bermain.

"Huff, menyebalkan. Fisik kalian lemah sekali" Kesal Luhan dan men_dribble_kan bolanya perlahan.

"Hey Lu, lihat siapa yang datang" Ucap Chen dan menunjuk seseorang di belakang Luhan dengan dagunya. Luhan berbalik dan wajahnya langsung sumringah. Ia tersenyum pada gadis cantik yang mendekat padanya sambil membawa sebuah handuk dan botol mineral.

"Annyeong Luhan oppa" Sapa gadis itu lalu menunduk 90⁰. "Kau pasti lelah, keringatmu banyak sekali" Sambungnya sambil menyeka keringat Luhan membuat Luhan berbunga – bunga, teman – temannya yang lain hanya mencibir, iri.

"Terima kasih Seohyun ah~ Kau memang yang terbaik" Ujar Luhan dan gadis bernama Seohyun itu menunduk malu. Ia memberikan botol mineralnya pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati lalu meminumnya.

Seohyun, nama seorang gadis yang menjadi primadona di SOPA high School dan juga nama gadis yang selama ini Luhan sukai dan sepertinya Seohyun juga menaruh harapan padanya kalau dilihat dari gelagatnya yang begitu perhatian padanya. Luhan selalu ingin mengatakan pada Seohyun kalau ia sangat menyukainya dan ingin menjadikan Seohyun miliknya, namun ia masih memilih – milih waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada gadis itu.

"Kau mau pulang denganku ?" Tanya Luhan dan Seohyun mengangguk malu - malu.

"Kajja" Luhan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Seohyun dan berjalan ke parkiran, melupakan teman – temannya yang masih duduk beristirahat di lapangan basket.

Luhan duduk di motor besarnya dan Seohyun di belakangnya, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Luhan selama perjalanan membuat Luhan benar – benar ingin segera menjadikan Seohyun miliknya sehingga ia bisa merasakan hal ini sesering mungkin, mungkin juga suatu saat ia bisa merasakan yang lebih dari ini, entahlah. Yang pasti, Luhan akan menandai hari ini menjadi salah satu hari yang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Sorry for lateeeeeeeee update ._.v**

**Blakangan sibuk ini itu, baru sempet update sekarang, mianhae -bow-**

**Ada yang masih nunggu ni crita yg tambah absurb kah ?**

**Oke, chap ini Hunhan masih enemy dan belum ada momentnya jadi sabar ya ._.v**

**.**

**.**

**~#A n Q and Few Of Review Reply#~**

**Q : ada apa sm masa lalu sehun kyaa aga abu2 burem ? np dgn sehun ap dia ank haram? thehun punya masalalu kelamkah? Wah apa penyebabnya? !**

**A : Eum, semua tentang Sehun masih dirahasiakan ^^**

**Q : trs apa ada msa lalu yg gmn2 jg sm lulu smpe lu2 ksar kya gtu. apa luhan jg pux masa lalu spt tu hingga jd anak urakan?**

**A : Yang ini juga masih dirahasiakan ^^ Yang pasti alasannya beda sama alasan Sehun.**

**Q : maksudnya luhan yg agresif itu agresif dalam soal apa ya? dalam soal menindas atau dalam soal deketin sehun?**

**A : Dua - duanya, haha..**

**Q : Ntar d ceritain gk ttg masa lalu.a Sehun? kirakira masa lalunya Bakal diungkap di chapter berapa nih?**

**A : Pasti. Kapan ya ? Secepetnya deh/?**

**Q : se manly apapun luhan, dia tetep bottomnya sehun kan thor? disini semenya te2p sehunnkan n ukea lu2?**

**A : OFC ! Luhan itu kan emang ditakdirkan untuk jadi bottom seorang Sehun hoho**

**Q : jadi ada sesuatu antara pocky dan sehun? semacam trauma yg dialihkan dg kunyahan imut pocky**

**A : Yup, bisa dibilang begitu :D**

**R : hunhan'ya kurang**

**RR : Sabar ne, nanti juga berlimpah/?, hoho**

**R : harusnya sehun ada sedikit perlawanan jangan diem aja pas ditindas luhan biar lebih berkesan aja dimata luhan... soalnya kan selama ini yg dibully ama luhan pada diem jadi apa bedanya ama sehun? ga ada spesialnya dong kalo kaya gt?.-.**

**RR : Bukannya Sehun ga mo bales chingu, dia ga mo berurusan sama Luhan lebih lama trus dia juga udah janji sama pippppppp bwt pippppp #sensor**

**R : moment hunkai nya jangan aneh aneh ya thor, mereka kan cuma sahabat, aku nggk suka soalnya kalo sampe mereka lebih dari itu, rasanya mau mendidih aja -_-**

**RR : Tenang aja, sampai akhirnya mereka itu sahabat, ga kan lebih ^^**

**R : wah... aku suka klau luhan galak...abisnya keren...**

**RR : Haha, tumben bgt :D padahal biasanya orang2 pada demennya ma Luhan yg imut polos sm yang liar**

**.**

**Demi apa ! Eclaire Oh ngoment itu rasanya kaya author baru yg bkn story abal2 bin ga jelas ditanggepin ma senior yg udah beda level, rasanya bangga terharu gmana gtu T.T #plak. Kamshahamnida -bow deeply-**

**Bagi kalian yang tanpa nama (guest) dan bukan juga orang yang saya kenal (karna saya emang ga kenal siapa2 disini), saya seneng banget liat ke-antusiasan kalian ma ff bkinan saya yang ga jelas plotnya. Sempetin baca, ngefol, ngefav apalg ngerev, aduh Jinjja neomu neomu saranghae 3 #plak. Maksudnya Jeongmal Gomawo ! -bow-**

**Mian, Gosip Kai Gay'nya ga nyebar luas :p #plak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tittle : Pocky Boy**

**Cast : HunHan and other**

**Author : Xandeer**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : I own this story, I own this plot, sisanya pinjem/?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** . **

**If you just plagiator, Just Leave As Soon As Posible**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…**

**Sebelumnya...**

"Kau mau pulang denganku ?" Tanya Luhan dan Seohyun mengangguk malu - malu.

"Kajja" Luhan memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Seohyun dan berjalan ke parkiran, melupakan teman – temannya yang masih duduk beristirahat di lapangan basket.

Luhan duduk di motor besarnya dan Seohyun di belakangnya, gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Luhan selama perjalanan membuat Luhan benar – benar ingin segera menjadikan Seohyun miliknya sehingga ia bisa merasakan hal ini sesering mungkin, mungkin juga suatu saat ia bisa merasakan yang lebih dari ini, entahlah. Yang pasti, Luhan akan menandai hari ini menjadi salah satu hari yang menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

**-POCKY BOY ****3****-**

Luhan tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah, hatinya masih berbunga – bunga karna kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat pujaan hatinya memeluknya waktu mengantarnya pulang. Ia duduk di tempat duduknya dan tersenyum sangat manis, tak memperhatikan bahwa seseorang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan cemburu.

"Masih memikirkan Seohyun ya ?" Tanya Lay melihat senyuman sumringah Luhan.

"Tentu saja" Ucapnya.

"Kenapa kau belum juga menyatakan perasaanmu ? Keburu diambil orang lho" Canda Lay dan Luhan langsung menatapnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani mengambilnya dariku karna aku Luhan, sang penguasa sekolah" Luhan menunjukan smirknya dan Lay hanya menatapnya jengah dan memilih untuk membaca komik yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Segerombolan wanita masuk ke dalam kelas Luhan. Sayup – sayup, ia dapat mendengar nama Jongin dan Sehun disebut beberapa kali.

Wajah Luhan berubah masam mendengar nama yang ia benci belakangan ini. Entah bagaimana, walaupun anak kelas 1 itu telah mendapat 'salam kenal' dari Luhan, ia belum juga menunjukkan ekspresi takut dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, belakangan ini si pocky boy serta temannya menjadi bintang baru di sekolahnya. Teman – teman sekelasnya juga sering membicarakan betapa tampannya mereka, membuat Luhan jijik.

Luhan merasa marah tentu saja, selama ini ialah yang menjadi bintang laki – laki nomer 1 di sekolahnya lalu disusul Kris namun sekarang sejak si pocky boy itu muncul, Luhan merasa dirinya telah tersingkirkan. Luhan tidak pernah suka tersaingi jadi jelas ia menjadi lebih tidak suka dengan Sehun.

Luhan ingin sekali membuat Sehun jera, membuat anak itu tunduk padanya seperti murid – murid lain yang takut padanya namun sepertinya butuh usaha keras karna anak itu tidak punya rasa takut, selain itu ia juga sedang sibuk mengurusi calon kekasihnya -Seohyun-. Tak akan lama lagi, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Seohyun.

**...**

Sehun sedang berjalan ke kantin, seperti biasa, bibirnya sibuk mengemut pocky. Sahabat hitamnya itu berjalan di sebelahnya, matanya secara otomatis bekerja seperti radar untuk menemukan noona – noona cantik. Sehun kadang jengah juga dengan sikap Jongin yang _playboy_ itu, tapi sebut saja Sehun tak peduli.

Dari arah berlawanan dari 2 pemuda yang belakangan ini populer di SOPA high school, seorang gadis cantik dan manis tampak berlari dengan terburu – buru. Keterburu – buruannya membuatnya menjadi tidak hati – hati, secara tak sengaja kakinya terantuk kaki orang lain didepannya dan ia melayang jatuh ke depan, dan...

**Grep !**

Gadis cantik itu hampir saja jatuh namun 2 lengan kekar berkulit putih susu berhasil menangkapnya tepat waktu.

"Gwaenchana ?" Suara bass penyelamatnya itu menyadarkan sang gadis dari keterkagetannya. Ia mendongakkan mukanya untuk menatap pemilik lengan yang telah menyelamatkannya.

**Deg !**

"Ohhh..." Gadis bernama Seohyun itu tampak _gegalapan_ saat melihat wajah penolongnya, bahkan pipinya mulai bersemu. _"Tampan sekali"_ Lanjut Seohyun dalam hati.

"Wow...Sehun~" Jongin menginterupsi kekaguman Seohyun. Pemuda hitam itu tampak tercengang dengan posisi Sehun yang sedang memeluk gadis cantik penyandang gelar diva sekolah.

"_Jadi dia yang bernama Sehun.."_ Batin Seohyun lagi.

"Gwaenchana ?" Sehun mengulang pertanyaannya. Seohyun tersenyum, sangat cantik, bahkan para fansnya yang melihat sudah meleleh dan mimisan di tempat, begitu juga dengan Jongin, namun Sehun sama sekali tak tertarik dengan wajah bak malaikat –kata fans Seohyun- yang tersaji di depannya, wajahnya masih saja datar seperti biasa.

Sehun melepas tangannya dari tubuh Seohyun membuat Seohyun mendesah kecewa.

"Lain kali hati - hati" Ucap Sehun dengan nada datar.

"Ne...Gomawo...eum Sehun ah~" Ucap Seohyun, mempertahankan senyumnya walaupun Sehun tak berniat membalas.

"Hmm..Cheon" Sehun membalas seadanya dan berjalan melewati Seohyun.

Jongin mendengus sebal melihat Sehun yang tampak acuh tak acuh dengan diva sekolah, padahal kalau saja Sehun lebih ramah, ia kan jadi bisa mencuri – curi pandang bahkan berkesempatan bicara lebih banyak dengan Seohyun, siapa tau, Seohyun jatuh hati padanya kelak.

"Eum..Maaf sahabatku itu memang tidak punya ekspresi jadi maklum saja ya sunbae" Ujar Jongin, membungkukkan badannya sopan sebagai seorang hoobae yang menghormati sunbaenya lalu pergi menyusul sahabatnya yang sudah jalan agak jauh. Dasar sahabat tidak setia kawan.

Gadis bernama Seohyun itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, memegang dadanya yang berdebar karna peristiwa tadi. Ia tersenyum mengingat wajah Sehun yang terpahat dengan sempurna, mempesona bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"_Tampan sekali...Lebih tampan dari Luhan oppa"_ Batin Seohyun. Mengingat nama Luhan, reflek ia jadi teringat ada janji temu dengan pria china itu.

"Ohhh ! Aku lupa !" Ujar Seohyun setelah sadar dari lamunannya, ia segera berlari menuju tempat tujuannya semula.

**...**

Luhan mendengus sebal, ia sudah menunggu di atap ini selama 12 menit namun gadis pujaannya itu belum juga muncul, padahal jam masuk kelas sebentar lagi berbunyi. Ia memang tidak peduli dengan sekolah, namun Seohyun adalah gadis rajin yang tidak pernah mau telat masuk kelas, ia rajin belajar dan rajin memperhatikan guru. Benar- benar berbeda 180⁰ dari berandalan sepertinya.

**Cklek !**

Pintu atap tempat Luhan berada terbuka, menampilkan seorang gadis yang tampak terengah – engah menghampirinya.

"Ah ! oppa ! Mianhae, aku terlambat. Mianhae ! Aku lupa tadi, mian !" Ujar seohyun dengan nada menyesal, membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali.

Luhan tersenyum, entah bagaimana setelah melihat gadis pujaannya itu datang, rasa kesalnya menguap seketika, menyisakan hati yang berbunga – bunga.

"Gwaenchana" Ucap Luhan lembut.

"Jinjja ? Aku benar- benar minta maaf oppa. Aku lupa tadi. Mianhae oppa" Ujar Seohyun penuh penyesalan.

"Ne, tak apa. Semua orang pernah lupa" Balas Luhan, mengelus surai coklat Seohyun yang agak berantakan karna habis berlari menuju atap.

"Eum...Jeongmal gomawo oppa..." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum. "Memangnya oppa ingin bicara tentang apa denganku ?" Lanjut Seohyun bingung. Menatap Luhan yang tiba – tiba berubah kaku.

"Ohh...Itu..." Luhan menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, mendadak lidahnya kelu dan penguasa sekolah itu jadi malu. Padahal ia adalah _ssangnamja_, tapi kenapa rasanya susah sekali hanya untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku' pada gadis pujaannya itu.

"Ne ? Wae oppa ?" Tanya Seohyun lagi.

"Eum...I-itu...Aku"

"Hmm ?"

"Aku-"

**TET...TET...**

Belum juga Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, bel terkutuk itu telah berbunyi, memotong perkataan Luhan dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Ahh ! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi oppa. Ayo kembali ke kelas ! Sehabis ini pelajaran matematika, aku tidak boleh terlambat di mata pelajaran favoritku !" Ujar Seohyun semangat, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tampak lesu karna gagal dalam usaha pertamanya.

"_Cih, padahal sedikit lagi"_ Batin Luhan dalam hati.

**...**

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Luhan segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar. Jangan kira karna ia sedari tadi ada di dalam kelas, ia memperhatikan guru. Tidak sama sekali, itu bukan gayanya. Ia daritadi sibuk mendengarkan musik dan tertidur, hanya terbangun setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Luhan berjalan ke _base camp_ EXO, membuka pintu dengan lesu dan wajah yang tertekuk.

"Bagaimana ? Berhasil ?" Tanya Xiumin pada ketua ganknya yang baru masuk ke dalam _base camp_. Luhan mendengus sebal lalu melempar tubuhnya pada sofa yang ada di _base camp_ EXO.

"Cih, apanya yang berhasil. Bel laknat itu mengacaukan segalanya" Kesal Luhan, menaikan kakinya pada meja di depan sofa.

"Hahaha, mungkin ia bukan jodohmu Lu" Canda Xiumin yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari rusa cina yang sedang kesal.

"Wow wow...Oke, santai saja. Kau bisa mencobanya lagi lain waktu" Ujar Xiumin, duduk di sebelah Luhan yang sedang meniup – niup poninya kesal.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mencobanya lagi. Seohyun harus jadi milikku. Harus !" Ujar Luhan penuh penekanan, tampaknya penguasa sekolah itu sudah tegila – gila dengan sang diva.

"Sudahlah, daripada kau memikirkan Seohyun terus menerus. Lebih baik kau ke toko mainan ahjumma Jung sekarang. Boneka rusa yang telah lama kau incar itu sedang diskon 20%" Ujar Xiumin. Mendadak mata Luhan langsung berbinar seperti anak kecil yang ditawarkan mainan mobil – mobilan.

"Jinjjjjaaayoooo ?" Ucap Luhan. Wajah Luhan yang tertekuk itu seketika berubah ceria.

"Ne, jinjja" Jawab Xiumin malas. Luhan berdeham, berdiri, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan berjalan –sok cool- keluar dari _base camp_ EXO untuk segera membeli boneka rusa incarannya. Kalau saja ia berhasil mendapatkannya -dan pasti berhasil karna ia akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menghalangi ambisinya untuk memiliki boneka itu-, boneka itu akan menjadi boneka ke 100 yang masuk dalam koleski boneka rusanya. Benar – benar jjang !

Xiumin menatap Luhan dengan datar. Terkadang ia _sweetdrop_ sendiri melihat tingkah ketua ganknya yang -katanya- manly itu.

"Cih, dasar. Katanya ssangnamja tapi hobinya mengoleksi boneka rusa. Sama saja seperti dia" Ujar Xiumin dengan nada yang jelas - jelas menyindir Kris –yang juga dijuluki _ssangnamja_- yang hobi mengoleksi boneka alphaca. Harusnya ia yang dijuluki _ssangnamja_, bisa dibilang ia yang terkuat di EXO gank,_ abs_ saja ia punya 6 kotak, sayang saja tubuhnya itu tidak setinggi Kris, Chanyeol maupun Tao dan wajahnya yang agak gembul itu malah membuatnya dijuluki _baby face_. Menyebalkan sekali.

**...**

Luhan masuk ke dalam toko mainan milik Jung ahjumma dengan hati gembira. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk membeli boneka rusa incarannya itu.

"Ah, kau datang lagi Lulu" Ujar Jung ahjumma ramah. Ia sering melihat Luhan datang kemari.

"Jangan panggil aku Lulu ahjumma. Itu tidak manly !" Kesal Luhan namun ahjumma pemilik toko hanya terkekeh. Apanya yang manly dari pemuda manis yang sering bolak balik toko mainan untuk mengoleksi boneka rusa ? Pikirnya.

"Baiklah Luhan. Boneka incaranmu itu sedang ada diskon 20% yang ahjumma pastikan kau sudah tahu. Kau juga pasti tau kan ada dimana tempatnya ?" Sindir ahjumma pemilik toko, Luhan tersenyum remeh.

"Tentu saja !" Ujarnya bangga dan berjalan meninggalkan ajhumma pemilik toko yang terkekeh melihat pelanggannya yang satu itu.

Luhan segera menelusuri toko itu dengan mudah karna ia memang pelanggan di sana, apapun yang terbaru dan berhubungan dengan rusa pasti ia beli. Ia berhenti setelah sampai ke bagian paling belakang toko dimana boneka – boneka berkumpul. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat boneka rusa incarannya itu duduk manis di rak paling atas.

"Yey ! Rusaku I'm coming !" Ujarnya pada angin lalu, ia berjinjit untuk mengambil boneka rusa incarannya yang berada di rak paling atas itu dengan susah payah.

Pasti ada yang bertanya mengapa Luhan menunggu boneka rusa itu diskon 20%, tidak langsung membelinya padahal ia adalah orang kaya kan ? Ia memang anak orang kaya namun ia bukanlah anak yang boros dan matanya berbinar ketika mendengar diskon sama seperti wanita – wanita diluar sana.

**Cling !**

Selagi Luhan sibuk dengan rusanya, seorang pemuda lain memasuki toko mainan itu. Jung Ahjumma tertegun melihat ketampanan wajah pemuda yang baru masuk itu. Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih susu, berwajah datar, memiliki rahang tegas dan bermata elang. Pemuda itu masih memakai seragam sekolahnya dan jung ahjumma tau benar kalau seragamnya itu sama seperti milik Luhan.

"_Mungkin ia teman Luhan"_ Batinnya.

Pemuda itu melihat sekeliling, tampaknya ia bingung walaupun wajahnya masih datar – datar saja.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Tanya Jung ahjumma ramah.

"Ah..Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk noonaku yang berulang tahun hari ini. Menurut ahjumma, apa yang harus kubelikan ?" Tanyanya. Jung ahjumma tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kotak musik ?" Usulnya dan pemuda tampan itu mengangguk.

"Yeah, kurasa itu ide bagus" Jawab pemuda itu.

"Tempat kotak musik ada di belakang sana" Ujar Jung ahjumma. Pemuda pemilik nama Sehun itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke bagian belakang toko. Ia berhenti dan melihat – lihat kotak musik yang bentuknya bervariasi itu. Ada yang berbentuk hati, berbentuk peti, berbentuk piano, bahkan ada yang berbentuk gramaphone , benar – benar unik dan menarik.

"Uh, kenapa tinggi sekali" Keluh seseorang dan Sehun dapat mendengar keluhannya. Ia menatap lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah senior sok jago yang sering mengganggunya belakangan ini, Luhan.

Ia melihat Luhan tengah kesusahan mengambil sebuah boneka rusa yang terletak di rak paling atas. Ia bahkan sedang melompat – lompat sekarang untuk mengambil boneka rusa itu. Kalau anak – anak sekolah tahu apa yang ketua gank rusuh itu sedang lakukan sekarang, ia dapat pastikan imagenya langsung hancur, ide bagus untuk membalas Luhan karna telah membullynya tapi Sehun bukan orang seperti itu jadi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan kembali melihat – lihat kotak musik untuk noonanya.

"Ah..Kenapa tidak sampai – sampai" Keluh Luhan lagi. Ia menghentak – hentakkan kakinya persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Sehun yang melihatnya jadi iba, ia mendekati Luhan yang masih susah payah mengambil boneka rusa itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas dan tak butuh usaha lebih dari itu, ia berhasil meraih kaki boneka rusa, menurunkannya lalu bermaksud memberikannya pada Luhan yang langsung menampilkan wajah sok manlynya.

"Cih, kau lagi" Ujarnya ketus. Memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, seakan jijik untuk mengambil boneka rusa yang Sehun berikan padanya.

"Kau mau tidak ?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Luhan menggeleng, padahal tangannya sudah gatal untuk mengambil boneka rusa itu dan memeluknya erat - erat.

"Ya sudah aku kembalikan" Ujar Sehun, mengulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk menaruh boneka itu di tempatnya semula.

"Ya ! Ya ! Pocky boy !" Luhan tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Keinginannya untuk memiliki boneka itu sangatlah besar, lupakan harga dirinya untuk sekarang.

"Wae ?"

"Berikan boneka itu"

"Bukankah kau tidak mau ?" Ujar Sehun.

"Cepat berikan !" Ujar Luhan kesal, mengambil kasar boneka rusa itu dari tangan Sehun dan berjalan angkuh menuju kasir. Sehun menyusul di belakangnya setelah mengambil sebuah kotak musik berbentuk piano yang sangat cantik.

"Untuk gadismu ?" Tanya Luhan, melihat tangan Sehun yang membawa kotak musik.

"Bukan urusanmu sunbae"

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali" Kesal Luhan.

"Dia temanmu, Lu ?" Tanya sang ahjumma melihat kedua pemuda itu datang ke kasir bersamaan.

"Bukan !" Jawab Luhan ketus sedangkan Sehun masih memasang wajah datar andalannya.

"Oh, padahal kau tampak cocok dengannya Lu" Canda sang ahjumma, memasukkan uang luhan ke dalam mesin kasir dan mengambil beberapa won untuk kembalian.

"Yang benar saja ahjumma ! Aku normal !" Ujar Luhan kesal. "Aku hanya menyukai Seohyun !" Sambungnya.

"Oh, kau masih menyukai gadis itu ? Kau dan dia itu sama – sama manis Lu, tak pantas untuk bersama. Kau dan dia sama – sama pihak yang harusnya dilindungi oleh namja sepertinya, kau tau maksudku kan ?" Ujar sang ahjumma membuat Luhan tambah kesal, apalagi Sehun berdiri tepat di sebelahnya –walaupun ia tampak tak peduli-.

Luhan diam, tak mau membalas perkataan jung ahjumma lagi, takut ia lebih dipermalukan disini, dihadapan hoobae yang ingin dihancurkannya. Luhan mengambil plastik berisi boneka rusanya dan keluar terlebih dahulu, memberikan akses untuk Sehun membayar kotak musiknya.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan Luhan ? Walaupun dia seperti itu, dia sangat manis" Tanya sang ahjumma, Sehun tak menjawab dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau sangat tampan kau tau. Kalau saja aku punya anak perempuan, sudah aku jodohkan denganmu" Ujarnya. Sehun tetap tak menjawab, mungkin ia bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Gomawo ahjumma" Ujar Sehun sopan setelah selesai membayar, mengambil kotak musiknya dan keluar.

Mata Sehun menangkap sosok Luhan yang masih berdiri di luar, sepertinya menunggunya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan mematikan. Ia mendorong Sehun ke dinding cukup keras, menarik kerahnya dan menatapnya garang.

"Dengar pocky boy, aku tidak ingin siapapun tau kalau aku mengoleksi boneka, ara ?! kalau sampai kau membocorkannya di sekolah, aku pastikan kau akan berakhir di neraka !" Ancam Luhan.

"Terserah kau saja" Balas Sehun datar, menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan berlalu darinya, memasuki mobil sport merahnya dan pergi.

**...**

Sehun tengah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran sebuah mini market, lalu masuk untuk membeli beberapa pocky karna stock di mobilnya sudah habis. Tak lama, ia keluar dari mini market dengan plastik berisi pocky dan air mineral.

Baru saja ia keluar dari toko, matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tak menyadari bahwa seorang pengendara sepeda yang sama – sama sedang mengecek ponsel melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dengan sigap, Sehun menarik lengan gadis itu beberapa detik sebelum sang pengendara sepeda itu menabraknya. Gadis itu tampak kaget, barang belanjaan miliknya jatuh dan berserakan di bawah.

"Se-sehun" Ujar gadis yang berhasil diselamatkan oleh Sehun.

"Oh, sunbae lagi" Ujarnya datar, melepaskan tangannya pada gadis itu –Seohyun- dan membantu membereskan belanjaan Seohyun yang terjatuh.

"Gomawo Sehun ah~ Jeongmal gomawo" Ujarnya lalu tersenyum dan Sehun hanya mengangguk. Setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Seohyun, pemuda itu berlalu darinya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sport merahnya lagi.

"_Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar begini. Astaga jangan – jangan aku suka padanya"_ Batin Seohyun sambil menatap mobil merah Sehun yang berlalu darinya.

**...**

Sehun tengah berjalan ke atap sekolah, mulutnya bergerak mengunyah pocky sementara tangannya melempar – lempar box pocky itu ke udara. Dari arah berlawanan, seorang gadis tampak sibuk membaca buku matematika yang menjelaskan tentang trigonometri, logaritma, algoritma dan tete bengek lainnya. Karena tak melihat jalan, ia tergelincir dan terjatuh.

"Wa !" Gadis itu menjerit namun bukannya menabrak lantai, ia menabrak dada seorang laki – laki. Tangan lelaki itu memeluk pinggangnya karna menangkapnya barusan.

"Oh...Sehun" Ujar Seohyun tak percaya, menangkap sosok penyelamatnya. Seohyun berdebar- debar, lagi sehun menyelamatkannya. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Mungkinkah Ini kebetulan atau takdir ?

"Kau ini teledor sekali sunbae" Ujar Sehun datar. Sebelum Sehun sempat melepaskan pelukannya pada Seohyun, gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi kanan sehun dan...

**Chu~**

Seohyun mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas. Sehun tampak terkejut dan menatap Seohyun tak percaya.

"Terima kasih" Ujar Seohyun malu - malu. Sehun mengelus pipinya lalu berdeham.

"Ne..Cheon" Ujar Sehun kembali datar dan meninggalkan Seohyun.

Mereka tak tahu bahwa Chen melihat semua kejadian itu dari awal dan merekamnya dengan handphone sebagai laporan untuk Luhan.

**...**

**BRAK !**

Luhan menggebrak meja didepannya dengan kasar. Mukanya memerah karna amarah, ia mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat sampai jari – jarinya memutih. Chen baru saja memperlihatkan video saat Sehun memeluk Seohyun dan Seohyun mencium pipinya.

"Berani – beraninya si pocky boy sialan itu memeluk Seohyunku !" Ujar Luhan geram. Dengan emosi yang masih meledak - ledak, ia keluar dari _base camp_ EXO, berjalan cepat mencari Sehun.

Ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu sedang berjalan sendirian di lorong sekolah, membuang kotak pocky kosong ke dalam tong sampah kemudian tengah membuka kotak pocky baru ketika Luhan mendorongnya begitu keras ke dinding hingga kotak pocky itu terlempar ke bawah.

Siswa siswi lain yang melihat peristiwa itu segera datang, menghampiri lalu mengelilingi Luhan dan Sehun. Di barisan paling depan anak – anak EXO yang lain menghalangi para siswa dan siswi lain untuk lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan Luhan layaknya bodyguard.

"Wae ?" Tanya Sehun datar.

**BUGH !**

Luhan langsung memukul pipi Sehun dengan keras hingga anak itu hampir jatuh namun Luhan menarik kerahnya dan membuatnya berdiri tegap lagi.

"Beraninya kau OH SEHUN !" Geram Luhan.

"Apa ?" Balas Sehun dengan nada sedikit menantang. Kesal juga kalau ia harus terus diam tanpa perlawanan seperti ini.

Dari jauh, Jongin yang baru datang terlihat bingung dengan anak – anak yang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu. Merasa tak enak, ia segera berlari ke sana. Memaksa menyelinap masuk hingga barisan terdepan. Matanya membelalak melihat sahabatnya tengah dipojokan oleh Luhan, bahkan sahabatnya itu telah terluka.

"Wow...Wow...Ada apa ini ? Sehun ah !" Panggil Jongin tapi sepertinya sahabatnya itu sedang asyik adu _death glare_ dengan Luhan. Ia ingin menarik Sehun keluar dari sana namun anak – anak EXO itu menahannya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau menjauh" Ujar si mata burung hantu, D.O.

"Hey ! Dia itu sahabatku ! Kalian ingin apa ? Jangan ganggu dia !" Kesal Jongin. Berusaha lebih masuk namun anak – anak EXO terus menahannya.

"Kau ! Pecundang ! Brengsek ! Tidak tahu diri ! Kurang ajar !" Umpat Luhan. Sehun hanya diam, menunggu ucapan Luhan selanjutnya.

"Beraninya kau mengambil Seohyun dariku ! BRENGSEK !"

**BUGH !**

Satu pukulan lagi mengenai pipi Sehun.

"Beraninya kau memeluknya seperti itu ! DASAR BRENGSEK !"

**BUGH !**

"HOOBAE KURANG AJAR !"

**BUGH !**

"BRENGSEK !"

GREP !

Kali ini Sehun menangkap tangan Luhan yang hampir menghajarnya lagi. Habis sudah kesabarannya. Ia menarik tangan Luhan kasar dan membalik posisi mereka sehingga sekarang Luhan yang sedang disudutkan Sehun.

Sehun menaruh lengannya untuk menahan leher Luhan. Melihat kejadian itu, anak – anak EXO dengan serentak mengganti mode mereka dari tenang menjadi waspada, menjaga - jaga jika Sehun akan menghajar ketua mereka.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengontrol emosi sedangkan Luhan menatapnya angkuh. Ketika mata elang itu kembali terbuka dan menatap tepat di matanya, Luhan hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya takut walau ada perasaan lain seperti...terpesona ?

"Dengar...Lu-Han..." Sehun memanggil nama Luhan dengan penuh penekanan membuat yang dipanggil merasa gugup seketika.

"Aku bisa saja menghajarmu tapi aku tidak ingin...jadi...aku harap kita selesai sampai disini" Lanjutnya. Ia melepaskan Luhan dan mundur 2 langkah ke belakang, menjaga jarak dengan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Luhan Oppa ! Sehun ah ! Astaga ! Apa yang terjadi ?!" Tanya Seohyun, penyebab utama pertengkaran mereka yang baru saja datang.

Luhan langsung menatap Seohyun dengan serius membuat Seohyun gegalapan di tempatnya.

"Seohyun. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Ujar Luhan, berdiri menghadap Seohyun yang menatapnya bingung bercampur takut karna Luhan masih memendam emosi.

"Ne oppa ?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah kekasihku" Ujar Luhan to the point. Seohyun bahkan semua yang disana tampak terkejut, kecuali Sehun yang hanya menatap datar 2 manusia berbeda gender itu.

Seohyun tampak ragu – ragu. Ia memainkan ujung baju seragamnya sambil menunduk. Bibirnya ia gigit karna bingung. Ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa jawabanmu Seohyun ?" Tanya Luhan memecah keheningan, berusaha ramah dan mengesampingkan emosinya.

"Oppa...maafkan aku...Ta-tapi aku...A-ku...Aku rasa aku menyukai Sehun bukan dirimu..."

**JDER !**

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong, semua tampak lebih terkejut apalagi Luhan yang menatap Seohyun tak percaya. Semuanya juga dapat merasakan ketegangan dan amarah Luhan yang kembali tercipta.

Oh tentu saja ! Perkataan Seohyun tadi, mengembalikan emosi Luhan dengan telak. Dengan amarah yang menggebu – gebu, ia menatap Sehun yang masih tenang ditempat, segera menghampiri lalu mendorong Sehun dan ingin memulai perkelahian yang lebih hebat. Tentu saja, kali ini Sehun tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan membalas kalau Luhan berani memukulnya lagi namun sebelum semua itu terjadi anak – anak EXO menarik Luhan menjauh dari Sehun sedangkan Jongin berdiri di depan Sehun, melindunginya dari rusa yang mengamuk.

"BRENGSEK KAU SEHUN ! BRENGSEK ! LEPASKAN AKU ! BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJARNYA !" Teriak Luhan kesal namun anak – anak EXO terus menariknya menjauh.

Sehun hanya diam, ia mengelap bibirnya, membenarkan kemejanya dan mengambil box pocky baru dari kantongnya, mengambil satu batang pocky dan memasukan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa – apa, bro ?" Tanya Jongin.

"Yeah~ kurasa" Jawab Sehun datar.

"Se-sehun ah" Panggil Seohyun, menghampiri lelaki yang dijuluki pocky boy itu. "Gwaenchana ?" Tanyanya, mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengelap bibir Sehun yang berdarah.

"Hmm" Sehun menjawab dengan gumanan.

"Maaf" Ujar Seohyun menyesal melihat hoobaenya yang terluka karenanya.

"Ne"

"Aku-"

"Noona...Maaf...Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu...Aku harap kau mengerti...Terima kasih..." Potong Sehun dengan nada super datar. Ia meninggalkan Seohyun yang terpaku di tempatnya. Jongin sendiri sampai menganga melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Ia segera menyerahkan beberapa lembar _tissue_ pada Seohyun, jaga – jaga kalau gadis itu akan menangis.

"Hey Sehun tunggu" Ujar Jongin setelahnya dan segera mengikuti Sehun.

Ya, Seohyun tentu saja sakit hati. Perempuan manapun yang ditolak oleh pria yang disukainya pasti sakit hati. Seohyun tau Sehun tidak menyukainya, sejak awal ia tau kalau Sehun bukan tipe pria yang mudah ditaklukan.

Ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum. Ia bisa saja kembali pada Luhan dan menerima cinta Luhan, pasti Luhan langsung menerimanya dengan cuma - cuma, tapi ia rasa ia sudah tak mencintai sunbaenya yang bernama Luhan itu, jadi ia tak mau memanfaatkan Luhan hanya sebagai pelariannya saja.

**...**

Sehari telah berlalu dari kejadian perkelahian di SOPA high school namun tentu saja itu masih menjadi perbincangan hangat disana, apalagi Luhan yang merasa telah kalah dengan si anak baru. Emosi Luhan memang sudah mereda tapi dendamnya masih ada bahkan bertambah. Sejak dari tadi pagi wajah ketua gank EXO itu masih tertekuk.

"Sudahlah Lu, lupakan saja dendammu itu. Hati - hati, kebencian itu bisa menjadi cinta yang tertunda" Ujar Lay sedikit bercanda agar Luhan berhenti emosi, memberikan Luhan segelas air dingin karna ia dapat melihat Luhan yang tampaknya ingin meledak lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memafkan pocky boy brengsek itu ! Apalagi jatuh cinta padanya !" Ujar Luhan dingin. Ia berdiri, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan keluar.

"Kau tidak akan mencari gara – gara lagi dengannya kan ?" Tanya Xiumin curiga. Luhan menggidikkan bahunya dan meninggalkan _base camp_ EXO.

Luhan berjalan dengan angkuh, diacuhkannya tatapan takut para siswa lain disana. Ia menelusuri lorong sekolah menuju kantin. Ia berdiri di depan kantin, matanya menjelajah mencari sosok yang ia cap sebagai musuh bebuyutannya belakangan ini.

Ia menyeringai ketika melihat Sehun sedang duduk mengemut pocky dengan Jongin yang duduk di depannya, sepertinya si hitam itu sedang asyik berceloteh. Luhan menghampiri 2 namja dengan kulit kontras itu dan duduk di sebelah Sehun yang membuat aura tegang tercipta seketika. Jongin bahkan sudah was – was, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang masih mengemut pockynya santai, seakan menganggap Luhan tidak ada disana.

"Dengar pocky boy. Aku benar- benar membencimu" Ujar Luhan dingin.

"Nado" Balas Sehun tak kalah dingin.

"Aku tidak terima kau membuatku seperti pecundang kemarin" Sambung Luhan.

"Jadi ?" Tanya Sehun. Tau kalau Luhan pasti tidak akan pergi sebelum urusannya dengan Sehun selesai.

"Ayo kita bertanding basket...Kita buktikan siapa pecundang yang sebenarnya, bagaimana ?" Tantang Luhan dan Sehun hanya menatapnya datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**._.v Just Mianhae For Late Update Again and Again ._.v**

**Chapter depan, sepertinya Seohyun bakal ilang, digantiin dengan cewe – cewe lain #plak. Ga kok bohong ._.v Ada sih, tapi nanti... ._.v**

**Ini ff pertama yang saya kasih banyak konflik sampe bingung nyusunnya ._.v dan masih belum kepikiran gimana tamatnya ._.v**

**Entah kenapa ketika saya ngebaca ulang ff ini kok jadi boring ._.v mudah – mudahan cuma saya yang ngerasa gitu ._.v**

**Sekian ._.v**

**Pasti ada yang protes - "Kemarin ada moment Luhan x Seo kenapa sekarang banyak moment Sehun x Seo trus moment hunhannya kapan ?!" lalu author pun di begal. Sebelum itu terjadi saya mo ngilang dulu ah #whuss/? -ceritanya ngilang-**

**.**

**.**

**~#A n Q and Few Of Review Reply#~**

**Q : HUBUNGANNYA SEHUN & POCKY DI MASA LALU ITU APAAAA ?**

**A : Masih rahasia tapi ada hubungannya sama si 'dia'**

**Q : Yg pertama pocky, dan skrg 'dia' uuhm dia itu siapa? Apa seseorg yg prnh Sehun bully? Ato seseorg yg berarti dlm hidup Sehun? siapa 'nya' yg dimaksud Sehun dan Kai? kekasihnya Sehun kah? ****yg di maksud dia ama sehun siapa thor ? ****dia di chap ini siapa pcara tehun kah? sebenernya 'dia' itu siapa sih? aihh..Trus ada hubungan apa dia sma luhan hingga sehun diam aja ? Dia itu masih grub exo atau yeoja thor ? dia itu kekasih sehun atau siapa nya sehun klu kekasih nya sehun andwe..Tapi dia yg di maksud sehun masih hidup atau uda death ?  
><strong>

**A : 'dia' itu seseorang yang berarti untuk Sehun :D 'dia' ga ada hub. dengan Luhan. 'Dia' itu yeoja. pertanyaan terakhir coba tebak aja deh xD suatu saat 'dia' akan muncul dengan detail.  
><strong>

**Q : Knpa Sehun slalu menahan diri utk membls perlakuan EXO gank? apa selamanya sehun gak bakal bales perlakuan luhan? **  
><strong>kapan sehun balas balik perbuatan luhan thor?<strong>

**A : Karna udah janji sama 'dia'. Suatu saat bakal dia bales kok :D**

**Q : Janji, janji apah, trus janjinya ama siapa, trus isi prjanjiannya apa ? sebenernya sehun itu janjiin apa and sama siapa? Kapan diungkapinnya thor?**

**A : O.o Sama si 'dia'. Isi perjanjiannya pipppppp #sensor. Diungkapinnya nanti ._.v**

**Q : sehun ngapain ke incheon, mau nemuin siapa cba. Jngan2 wnita yg dsukai sehun**

**A : Nemuin 'dia' .-. bisa jadi xD**

**Q : kooookkk luhan sama seohyun? T.T ntar klo luham susah mup on dari seohyun ke sehun gmn?**

**A : Kaga kok, Seohyun maunya sama Sehun ._.a Luhan bakal saya bikin cepet move on x)**

**Q : ******ko luhan straight y?suka sma seohyun?** pada masih straight ya?**

**A : Yo'a. ****Luhan sk sm Seo tp seonya suka sm sehun haha**

**Q : mana momen hunhan nya kok rasa nya di sni ambar2 aja, apa ini permulaan aja atau nanti berkaitan**

**A : Haha..sabar...ini baru permulaan. Semacem benci jadi cinta kali ya**

**Q : duh ko sehun ama luhannya masing" punya orang yg spesial sih_-_ kalo kaya gini kapan bisa liat hunhan moment ;_; kpn hunhan mulai sling suka? kpan mreka mlai kna virus cunta ? hunhan kpn b'satux? HunHan kapan jatuh cinta? ****kapan luhannya tertarik ama babeh hun ? ****Kapan HunHan sweet momentnya ya thor ? thorrrr hunhan nya cepetinn jauhkan luhan dari seohyunnnnnnn**

**A : Hunhan momment ? Chap 5 ato 6 maybe. Lol, iya iya (y)**

**Q : jangan-jangan sehum gay dan udah kagum sama luhan makanya dia gak mau bales ._.**

**A : haha, belum belum**

**Q : Trus karma tu maksudnya sehun prnah atau sering ngebuli jga dlu ya wktu JHS ? Btw senjata makan tuan berarti Sehun juga pernah bully orang ya. **  
><strong>ada apa dgn dia mgknkah tehun jmn dulu ala2 luhan jg ska ngebully org?<strong>

**A : Maybe/?**

**Q : kok banyak banget ya momen hunkai nya.. tapi mereka sahabat kan thor ?**

**A : Yo'a. Sahabat tapi mesra/? #canda**

**Q : ntar ada couple lain gak?**

**A : Ada.**

**R : gatau kenapa di ff ini aku lebih suka hunkai moment._. mereka lucu kalo udah barengan, apalagi kai wkwk...**

**RR : Lol, sengaja, buat selingan biar ga serius mulu :D**

**R : Dan Luhan ternyata belum gay di sini. It's okay. Se'manly' apapun dia, dia bakal jadi bottom Sehun**

**RR : So pasti**

**R : fiuhhh ff ini menyimpann beribu-ribu misteri**

**RR : kan mo ikutan pathcode SM xD**

**R : Kalo bisa jgn bikin HunHan terlalu mesra sama cewek pengganggu**

**RR : sip**

**R : Pembullyan Sehun kurang uuhm seru mungkin, tpi gpp segitu cukup.**

**RR : Memang sengaja kan baru salam kenal ._. Mianhae kalo ga seru -bow-**

**R : eh aduh. itu yaampun bkin malu sumpah :''D aku komen krna ini memang menarik haha. nulisnya masih berantakan kalo mau jujur tapi gak masalah selama ceritanya ttp semengalir ini :3 aku suka xD sumpah ya si eXO gang ini songong mnta ampun. berasa apaan sih si Luhan hello kitty -_- kadang pen bgt bantuin sehun bales toh aku gak janji sama piiiiip buat piiiippp /? kaan? pfftt. luhan mah dikitik2 pake bulu ayam juga nyerah/?**

**RR : :'o Fanboying dulu boleh ? haha. Makasih pujiannya noona, penulisannya mah tau dah, ane pusing, sesukanya jari ngetik aja xD Review noona bikin ngakak masa xD Seriusan saya berasa fanboying sm noona ._. xD**

**R : jgn melenceng dan buat luhan sakit hati sya si sebenar nya yg sakit ga rela sehun skip2 an sma yg lain selain luhan hehehhe gomawo**

**RR : Sip sip and cheon :D**

**R : eh aku mau request! #puppy eyes# selipin pairing official yang lain dong? baekyeol misalnya.**

**RR : saya pikir pikir dulu ya hehe**

**Pertanyaan kalian bejibun amat ._.a Penasaran ya sm 'dia' ? hoho. Trims buat saran, kritik, review, protes dan requestnya :D Mau lagi juga boleh kok, tapi utamakan bahasa sopan kalau tidak mau saya bales sama pedesnya :D anyways, jeongmal gomawo all -bow deeply-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Mind To Review ?**


End file.
